The Sacean Warrior
by Wyvern Blade
Summary: Lyndis meets an old friend who wants to kill the Lorca! My first fic so nothing strange. Just after reviews.
1. The meeting

The Lorcan Warrior

This is my first fanfic and hopefully my first good one too. This story starts at Badon, before Eliwood's army travels to Valor.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, although it would be pretty cool...

1. The meeting.

(Dom's POV)

' I will not DIE like this!' My body was heavy. My breath was slow. 'If I could just hit her again...' I pulled my body off the ground while holding any moans and groans to myself.

"Why do you still fight?" She asked.

"Why? Because I ca- can still stand."

"Barely." She was right. 'I only have about 5 minutes of life left in me before I bleed to death.' This line of thought brought my attention back to the chunk of flesh missing from my hip. Never mind about the blood.

"I-I can't..." I fell to my knees, my spear to my side, and whatever pride I had left... or so she thought. She walked to me, cautious at first but she dropped her guard at just the right moment. I picked my spear up and in one quick and fluid motion, I thrust my spear where she was stood. It merely caused me more injury. She responded by ducking under my lance and slashing at my lance arm. Next I knew, I was on the floor, sword at my throat and she was stood on top of me.

"Surrender?"

(Lyndis' POV)

"...Alright, fine. I y-yeild." He replied. "H-how did you learn to fight l-like that?"

"My father tought me the basics. And my friends helped from there." The healers were already trying to pry his hands away from the many wounds I had given him to try and inspect the damage. "I'll leave you be. Looks like you need some rest."

"Ok. Thanks. OW! HEY! Don't do that!." After seeing how they treat him i'm almost glad for i've got Serra with me now. I turned and left the arena. Judging by the crowds reaction, many had lost alot of gold. However, Amy would be even again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good battle Lyndis, you are alot stronger than the last time I saw you." Amy noticed. It had only been a year but had I really improved that much?

"You were worried about me, weren't you?"

"Well, a little. Especially when he nearly got the jump on you, little bugger." She then murmered something under her breath about men with large spears. And it didn't sound plesant.

"Heya Lyn. Need a hand?" Serra had quickly ran over from Guy, who had fought the same man and consiquently lost.

"Ah, Serra. Yes please, but it's not much."

"Don't worry Lyn. Due to my superior skills," 'Oh no. Here we go again...' " I will be able to heal you quite easily."

"Is something wrong Lyndis?" Asked Amy.

"No. It's nothing... I- I just need to see that man again."

"Why?"

"He's not like most of the combatants. He almost seems... gentle, compared to the others."

"Lyn. He's a gladiator. He dosen't know the meaning of gentle."

I chose to ignore Serra for the time being. "And... He seems somehow familiar."

"Really? Is that why you paused?" Amy was curious now. It was easy to tell due to the tone of her voice and her expression.

"Yes. I didn't know who he was but, that face..."

"Perhaps he was an old friend?"

"No. He was not from Sacae. And with those skills he couldn't be a villager from Caelin."

"And Lady Lyndis hasn't traveled elsewhere. Right?"

"No Serra, I haven't traveled." 'Then who was he?' "I need to see him again."

"Alright Lyndis. But promise me you'll be careful!"

Amy ordered me to be careful before I could leave her. Maybe Dom could answer my questions. I headed straight to the nearest healing temple to see if he had been brought here. I decided to ask directions from the receptionist. She seemed a small girl, no older than me and long blue hair tied back into two pigtails. Reminded me of Serra a little.

"Hey. Has there been a guy brought in here recently? He had black hair and a long lance."

"You mean Dom? The guy you fought in the arena? Sure, he's just down there. I'll show you if you like."

"Really? Thank you." 'Dom? What a strange name.' "Does he come here often?"

"A lot less then he used to. He's really improved lately."

"Improved?" Maybe he was a villager, who wanted to help us.

"Yes. He said he wanted revenge for something that happened 12 years ago. He dosen't go into too much detail from there."

The rest of the walk was silent until we reached his door. She said that this is his room and promptly left. Who was he? How did I know him? What did he want revenge for? What happened 12 years ago? The only way I'd know would be if I asked him. I took a deep breath and stepped into the room. It was small and dark, with just a few candles lit. I could just make out a bed, and a small table next to it. Probably used for the patient so they didn't have to move much.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

"I am."

I looked to where the voice came from. I saw him stood near a window. The sunset revealing his features. He was as good looking as a gladiator could be. Short black hair, deep brown eyes and a body Sain would envy. He was wearing the same blue trousers as when I last saw him, but his shirt was different. It was a basic dark red robe which I was not familiar with. Next I saw he was wearing a small, silver medallion around his neck with a picture resembling an island of sorts. Then he spoke.

(Dom's POV)

"Hello? Anyone here?"

"I am."

I looked to the door. 'Surely not another healer...' What I saw supprised me. A young Girl with long green hair was stood at the door, looking at me but not saying anything. On a second inspection, I realised her to be the woman who beat me in the arena. A Lorcan.

"What are you doing here?"

"I- I wanted to see how you were doing."

"And that's it?"

"Well..." She was obviously nervous. Perhaps she had heard of me and came to finish the job? "I'm sorry for being forward but..."

"Don't worry. I wont hurt you. What is it?" 'Dammit, where did I put my blasted spear?'

"...I wanted to ask you where you were trained. I do not see many of your skill these days."

'Does she know who I am?' I quickly decided she wouldn't kill me, she would have done it in the arena had she wanted to. "I was brought up and trained on the Western Ilse."

"Why are you in Badon then?" She enquired.

"I wanted to train with people who were... different. If you understand."

"Hmm." She nodded her head. "I do. Do you want to spar again some time? Or perhapes you could travel with us?"

"Us?" More lorcans? Perfect.

"Yes. Me and some of my friends are traveling to the Dread Ilse. If you were willing to help us, we could help you."

"Alright. I'll be better by tomorrow afternoon." The sun may have gone down but it didn't matter, that smile lit up the room when I said these words.

"Really? Oh, thank you. We needed more help. I'll see you later and I can introduce you to everyone later, ok?"

"Sure. I'll be ready." And with that she left.

'Why are the Lorcans in Badon? Dosen't matter. I can now make my move against them.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, that's my first chapter done. Please read and review. Any problems at all just tell me and I'll try to correct the problem before I update. 


	2. A challenge

Wyvern Blade: Curse her evilness!

Laura1991: HAHAHAHA

Wyvern Blade: I hate my sister sometimes... Anyway, on to the summary:

* * *

Guy was beaten by a man in the arena and had lost some gold which Lyndis managed to win back by beating him. She recognised his face but didn't know who he was. She later visited him in the temple and asked if he could join their army. He agreed but only to get close to the Lorcan...

* * *

2. The Voyage 

(Lyn's POV)

'Well at least now he will be traveling with us. I wonder why he agreed. We didn't exactly know each other; he didn't even know my name. I'll have to see him tomorrow and get to know him. I might even remember him then.'

"Lady Lyn? Are you ok?" Florina! I forgot about her!

"Oh yes, I'm ok. Just thinking, that's all."

"Are you really sure about the pirates? You were never very sure about them."

"..."

"Lady Lyn?"

"Sorry! Sorry... Florina. Could you..."

"What are you thinking about?" 'She must be worried about me now. I've been distracted ever since I met Dom again.'

"I'm just... Trying to remember who he is."

"Lyn. Why don't you visit him tomorrow and ask him?"

"Yes, I might do that." 'Well, at least she thinks so too.' I was cut off from talking again when I saw Florina had let out a yawn. "Why don't you go to bed? You're obviously tired."

"O-ok. Good night" I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and she turned to go upstairs to our room.

"Err... Could you do that again?"

"SAIN!"

* * *

Florina was right I'll have to visit him and try and learn something about him. It was early morning and Florina, along with most of the army, was still asleep. I got up and changed quietly in an attempt to sneak out. Unfortunately, the door was not as quiet. 

"Lady Lyn?"

I let out a small sigh. "Florina, sorry. I didn't want to wake you."

"It's ok." I nodded and left the room. "Um... Lady Lyn?"

"What is it?"

"Could... Could I come with you?" I was quite surprised. Florina had never asked me if she could meet a stranger before.

"What? Why?"

"I- I just want to meet him. From what you told me, he seems like a nice man."

"Well... Ok. If you want."

"Ah, thank you."

* * *

(Florina's POV) 

I quickly got changed and followed Lady Lyn to the hospital. I started getting nervous.

"Are you ok Florina?"

"Y-yes. I'm fine." I tried to smile but it failed and she had seen.

"Florina, if you don't want to meet him you can leave whenever you want. Ok?"

"Ok. T-thank you."

Lyndis then placed one hand on the door handle and knocked with her other hand.

"Come in." She opened the door and I saw him. Lyndis had explained him perfectly. Black hair, brown eyes and he looked very strong. He was definitely an experienced fighter, and his scars showed it. He was lying down on the bed and he wasn't wearing his shirt!

"Eep!"

"Oh, Sorry. I-I thought you were a nurse." He quickly pulled on his robe and stood up to greet us. "Who is this?" He had indicated to me and I hid behind Lyn a little more.

"This is Florina, but she has a fear of men. Please, go easy on her."

"Ok." He took a few steps back and I crept out from behind my human shield. "Nice to meet you Florina."

"H-hi D-Dom."

"Eh? How do you know my name?"

"The nurses told us." Lyn spoke up. "I'm Lyndis. Marquess Caelin's granddaughter."

"What? You're a princess?" He took another, involuntary, step back at this. I almost giggled.

"Haha, yes I am but don't worry about my title. Just treat me like any other friend."

"O-ok... Why are you here?"

"Well, neither of us really know much about the other so I thought we could just talk."

"Alright, sure. Here, you two sit on the bed and I'll get a chair."

"Thank you." We walked to the bad and sat down. It was really comfortable and I almost fell into it. He walked to the corner of the room and carried a chair near to where we sat. He then sat down and started to speak to us.

"Well. Where should we start?"

"I heard from the nurse that you were training for... revenge on something that happened 12 years ago. What was it?" 'He was not expecting that.' He leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms and took a deep breath.

"I'd rather not say. It involves my parents. That's all you need to know." I could just see a small tear roll down the side of his face.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"..."

"A-Are you o-ok?"

"...Yes. I'm ok Florina. It's just... It's just something I need to get over."

"...D-Do you want us t-to leave?"

"No. No." He took a deep breath and wiped the tear off his face. "Tell me something about you."

We talked about everything we were willing to share with each other. I didn't have much to talk about so it was mainly Lyn and Dom talking. But he was a nice guy. We had a few laughs and made some jokes but Lyndis didn't tell him about the Lorca. She wasn't very comfortable telling him after he nearly cried. Poor guy. Something terrible must have happened...

* * *

(Dom's POV) 

I heard a knock on my door early in the afternoon. 'What timing. I wanted to watch the pirates hack that other group apart. Never mind, they'll be there when I get back.' I heard a second, faster, knock. "I'm coming, hang on." I opened the door to see Lyndis was waiting.

"Are you better now?" She seemed more rushed today. 'Is she fighting the pirates?'

"Yes, I am but... Is something going on?"

"Well we could use your help actually. If you're ready." 'Aww, nuts. She is...'

"Sure, I'll follow you." She quickly ran down the stairs with me behind her. I could hear someone shouting orders to people. Must be Amy, the tactician of Lyn's group. We ran through the entrance and were met by two people.

"Oh! Lyn! Nice timing. We need your help."

"Hector? Who are we fighting?"

"The pirates"

"You're battling the pirates?"

"Fighting and... Look, we have to reach the docks and speak to the captain!" 'This must be Hector and Eliwood. They certainly look like nobles.' "This is a test to see whether or not he'll give us passage."

"I don't understand, but... I'll help. And this is Dom. I'm sure he will help us."

"You're Dom? Well met."

"Well met Lord Eliwood. And yes I will help."

"Thank you. That girl over there is called Amy, She is the tactician and you will follow her orders. Understand?"

"Yes, of course."

Amy was dressed all in green so not too hard to spot... She was wearing a short skirt, revealing too much leg and a shirt barely covering her brests. She had long brown hair that flowed freely in the wind. But there was one problem... She was wearing a cape from Sacare. It looked like a Lorcan cape. Perhaps she is also a Lorcan... It seemed like she was trained in the sword but not as well as Lyndis or I.

"Who are you?" Asked the my new commander.

"I'm Dom. A friend of Lyndis."

"Alright, good. Head north with Lyn and try to get to the docks. Talk to the captain there and he'll give us passage. Do not kill the pirates! Just wound them and they will leave. You understand?"

"Is it just me and Lyn?"

"No, Serra will travel with you. Just in case. Everyone else will be providing a distraction in the town center. Now go. Lucius! Go to Oswin and-"

* * *

'Mighty Durbans, she is loud! I had only known her for a minute but despite being very attractive... I hated her.' 

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just trying to get my hearing back." She laughed a little and continued through the trees. She's not a bad girl...

"Dom! Behind you!" My training kicked in. I rolled forward automatically, dodging the axes easily. He swung again and I caught him off gaurd by kicking him in the chest, knocking him against a nearby tree and thrusting my lance at his shoulder. I heard a scream, two thuds of axes being discarded and decided to move on.

"How did you do that?"

"Practice." I had a little smile on my lips as I walked past her and I wondered. 'What would she have done?'

* * *

(Amy's POV) 

'That man... Dom. Was he from the Western Isle? That robe was certainly Western but was he? Why was he familiar to Lyndis? What is Hector doing there?'

"Hey! Hector! Where's Oswin? I told you to stay with him."

"Well I WOULD if you sent me the right way! Oswin isn't HERE!"

"Gah! Sorry. Got mixed up. Go that way."

"And he's over there RIGHT?"

"Yes, go on!"

"Stupid Woman." 'What did he just say!'

"HECTOR!" He had already left by then. 'Cheeky bugger...'

"Pardon me! I was speaking with an old sailor a few moments ago. He told me you're planning to travel to Valor. Is that so?"

"Yes, we are."

"Really? And that's why you're playing tag with these pirates?"

"Yes! Who are you and why do you want to know?"

"In that case, would you mind if I joined you? My name is Canas. I'm a scholar of sorts... I've been seeking passage to valor but none will take me."

"Can you fight?"

"Yes, I use an elder form of magic..."

"Dark magic?"

"Well if you want to be blunt... Yes."

I breathed a little sigh. The pirate's mage was a little worry. But not anymore. "Ok Canas. I want you to follow..."

* * *

(Lyndis' POV) 

We traveled a little further with just a few pirates challenging us. We recived a few injuries but serra healed us quickly. Later, we came to a clearing. Dom was very cautious from here.

"Lyndis? Serra?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"I want you two to sneak through those trees and see if you can find their captain at the docks."

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry Lyn. I'm going to make sure no-one follows you."

"Alright. You be careful."

"You too Lyn." He put his back against the house we were hiding behind and crept up to the edge. I walked through the trees and just got to the docks when I heard someone shout.

"There! Someone's there!" 'Dom! He's been seen.'

"Quickly Serra!" I ran to the docks as fast as I could. I could hear his spear slicing their shoulders and screams but then I heard... nothing. Something had happened since the pirates were going back to where they were before with a small grin on their face...

"Dom..."

"Don't worry Lyndis. He'll be alright."

"Fargus? Fargus! Where are you?"

"I'm over here."

"Come on Lyn."

"Eliwood? Where did you come from?"

"We were sent behind the arena. Come on" He ran around the corner with Hector in tow. I followed them and saw Fargus stood at the end of the docks.

"Aha! You made it, Whelps!"

"That was..." Hector leant against a nearby wall and tried to regain his breath. "That was... hard..." Eliwood was not tired at all.

"You'll give us passage now, won't you?"

"I'm a man of the sea. I always keep my word." Unfortunately, he saw me next. "Are my old eyes lyin' to me? Is this beauty really with you? Gwaa ha ha ha!! My luck day!" He then walked off to call his mates back. But as he walked past me he gave me a little wink.

"Listen, I know how you feel, but you have to accept it. We've no other choice."

"I know that! I haven't said a word, have I? Wait! Where's Dom?"

* * *

Wyvern Blade: And that's that!

Lyn: Where is Dom?

Laura 1991: He can't be dead, I LOVE HIM TOO MUCH!!!

Wyvern Blade: Ok... blocking user...

Laura 1991: Hey! HEY! You can't do th...

Wyvern Blade: Ahh! Much better.

Lyn: Where is Dom? You haven't answered me!

Wyvern Blade: Ermm... I'll tell you later.

Lyn: Fine.

Wyvern Blade: Ok. Read and review please. I need to know if I am doing anything wrong. By the way... I will be making a one shot to try and increase my popularity. (Because there are only three people who read this and I'm one...) The next Update will be next weekend.

I'll see you there.


	3. Lex reveals himself

Wyvern Blade: Ok and I'm back with another chapter for you my loyal readers! 

Elf Princess Kiri: Yay!

Wyvern Blade: Ok... It's been slow going but hopefully things will pick up and I'll get more reviews!

* * *

Lyndis and Florina visited Dom in the hospital and found out his revenge was linked to his parents. Fargus challenges Eliwood's army and Dom helps. Lyndis is sent to sneak into the docks but Dom is discovered and attacked. Lyn doesn't know what happened to him and is now searching for him.

* * *

3. The Voyage 2

(Florina's POV)

"I need to go look for Dom!" Lyndis was worried about her friend but Hector didn't really care. He'd never spoken to him.

"Why are you so worried? You hardly knew him."

"HECTOR!" Lyndis' face changed from worry to hate in a matter of a second. "Do you mean if you saw me wounded you would leave me there?"

"Well, no because you're a friend."

"Well he's my friend!" She then stormed off to find him. I followed her to find out what did happen to him... and what happened to her.

"Lady Lyn! Please, wait!"

"I'm sorry Florina. I'm just worried..."

"I'm sure he's ok. He might just not be able to find us."

"I hope you're right..." The two of us then searched for our... friend. I hadn't really considered him to be a friend till now. But Lyndis convinced me that he was a good guy and he had helped us so maybe...

"Hey... Lyndis!"

"Huh? Who's that?"

"Heh... Have you forgotten me already?"

"Dom?" The man stepped forward, out of the shadow and we could see him.

"Dom! Where w-were you?"

"I'm sorry. When I was attacked, I retreated and, kind of, got lost."

"Oh, Dom. I was so worried!" Lyndis then surprised us both. She hugged him!

"L-Lyn?"

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just relived your ok."

"It's ok. You just caught me by surprise. I wasn't ready for that."

"Ok. We'd better go! They're waiting for us."

* * *

I had to wait until we had boarded the ship and settled down in our room before I could question Lyn on what had happened earlier.

"Umm... Lady Lyn?"

"Florina, please, just call me Lyn."

"O-ok. Lyn?"

"That's better. What is it?"

"Earlier, when you hugged Dom, what... made you do that?" She took a deep sigh and sat down next to me and just stared at the floor for a while.

"I-I think I remember him..."

"Y-You do?"

"Yes. He looks like one of my old friends but, he was called Lex, not Dom."

"Could you explain?"

"Well... Alright."

(Lyndis' POV)

"I met him when I was still in the Lorca. His parents had saved a small group of us from bandits and the chieftain, my father, asked them to join the Lorca. They agreed and joined. Lex was their only son and I got to know him quite well. You have to remember, this was 12 years ago. I can't remember everything... The next year, Lex started training to use a sword and he was doing well but... He accidentally killed a fellow Lorcan. I think he was having a sparing match and he over did it. He then lied about seeing his friend and was killed for it."

"Then... what happened? If Dom is Lex then he must have survived somehow."

"I-I don't know... My father did not lie. But, maybe, he thought Lex was dead! And he told me he didn't see him die! It-It's got to be him!"

"Lyndis? You should check with him first. His story doesn't sound like your does."

"I-I know..." 'But he looked so much like Lex. It's got to be...' "Excuse me Florina."

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk..."

'Could it be? He certainly looked like him, same personality but... Lex is dead, he wields a lance and Dom has not been to Sacare, according to himself. Maybe it isn't. Father Sky, what should I do?' I had taken a walk up to the deck and was watching the pirates load the ship with supplies and a very reluctant horse that looked like Kent's. He hadn't been keen to get on board either. Although he none of us had actually been to sea before, he wasn't taking it too well. 'I might need to visit him later...'

"Umm... Excuse me, Lady Lyndis?"

"Ah, Guy... Are you feeling ok?"

"Well, not exactly. I'm a bit seasick, that's all. Did you find Dom?" 'That's a bit strange for him to ask. I thought he hated him.'

"Yes! I did find him. But, why are you so worried? I thought you hated him."

"I'm glad you found him because there is only him and Matthew I cannot beat..."

"I bet you can't beat me."

"Heh, I'm not going to try or I'll have to beat you later too!"

"Haha. Alright. If you don't feel well, come see me. I'll look after you."

"My thanks Lady Lyn." 'Poor guy. Matthew would use every trick in the book to beat him and Dom isn't exactly weak either. He's going to have a long week...'

(Dom's POV)

I knocked on Lyn's door. I had to tell her.

"Ah, D-Dom."

"Hey Florina, you ok?"

"Y-yes. W-why are y-you here?"

"I came to see Lyn. Is she here?"

"N-no. She went for a walk. Maybe on t-the deck."

"Alright. Thank you." She quickly shut the door. 'It must be bad for her down here. No room to move, no room to avoid other men and worse yet, about 20 very masculine pirates that would happily 'brush' against any woman they could find. I wonder if Lyn has attacked any yet?' I walked up to the deck to find her and hopefully, a clean blade.

"Ah, so you did make it!"

"Disappointed Guy?"

"No, quite the opposite. because you're traveling with us I can train and then duel you again. To prove that I am the strongest!"

"Wow. That's the first time I've had THAT response. Everyone else just tried to kill me... Are you ok? You're quite pale."

"Nah, just sea sickness..."

"You realize we haven't even left the dock yet, right?"

"Oh, shut up." Guy stormed past me very... crooked. It must have been bad for him. But I'm still looking for Lyn. I walked up the stairs that led to the top deck and looked around. A few pirates and Lyn. No blood, no guts and no swearing...

"Oi! Piss off me rum. I'm 'avin that!"

'Well, good enough anyway.' "Hey Lyn." I placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her face for any signs of sea sickness. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just... thinking."

"Thinking? About what?"

"Well, I'm sorry if this is a little foolish but, I need to ask you."

"Ok. What is it?" She took a deep breath and collected her thoughts.

"You look like someone I used to know. But... he was killed about 12 years ago. His name was Lex. You... You look like him. ALOT like him. And I was hoping..."

"Lyn... That does sound like me."

"It- It does? A-are you L-Lex?"

"I USED to be Lex. I don't call myself Lex anymore..."

"Oh, Lex." Lyn held me tightly and even I couldn't help being a little emotional. 'She had thought I died? That's good... But, could I really do it now? After all that has happened?' "I've missed you."

"Lyndis. I'm sorry. I thought of you as being a princess rather than an old friend. I must have..."

"Please, don't worry. I'm- I'm just glad you're alive. How did you survive?" She released her grip just enough to look me in the face.

"The shortened version is that I fell into a mucky river and drifted down stream. Your father predicted that I would die without food or water. But then a Eutrian couple took me in for about four years and when I was twelve, I left for the western Isle. I arrived in Badon two weeks ago you arrived."

"So that's what happened? Well, where is your Lorca robe?"

"W-what?"

"My father didn't expel you so you are still a Lorcan."

"Lyndis, he wanted to kill me! My parents wanted to kill me..." I slouched down on the railings. 'Maybe I should tell her now.'

"Lex..."

"No, don't call me that. Lex drowned in that river!"

"..."

"I am Dom not Lex!"

"Please? The last time I saw you before Badon was in Sam's parents wedding. I-I thought of you as my best friend. We were always together, Lex and Lyn. The parents said we would be perfect together and I enjoyed spending time with you, just the two of us, watching the sunset and waking up beside you when I fell asleep..."

"..."

"Then my father wrecked the wedding by trying to kill you for your lies. I do not blame him but, I was scared. What was going to happen to my friend? When I was told you had been killed I didn't leave my bed for two weeks... I cried myself to sleep every night worrying about Lex, not Dom. You are still the same person I once knew. You always did what you could for me and I did that for you too. Now I know who you are, you cannot take Lex away from me again... Please?" She was close to tears. She was serious...

"... Lyndis. O-Ok. You can call me Lex." She merely smiled and I held her in my arms again.

"Thank you..."

"Hey Lyn, we should go back to one of our rooms."

"Why?"

"A few pirates are looking and I wouldn't want you killing any."

Lyn then immediately started staring at the nearest pirate with an expression that read, Laugh and I'll kill you. "Come on."

* * *

(Amy's POV.)

'So then, Dom is Lex... It is really annoying because I have so many names to remember, I don't need them to change their names now.'

"Amy? Are you ok?"

"Ah yes, sorry. So you've known him for a few years?"

"Yes. He was my friend in the Lorca."

"And he told you he was planning on killing his parents?"

"Yes, that's why I need help."

"Hmm... Ok. What can I do?"

"I want to spend a lot of time with him so I can try and calm him down."

"So he is very angry then?"

"Upset. And since his parents tried to kill him, I don't blame him. I will be quite busy and was wondering if you could watch Florina for me. She's been on her own for a few hours now..."

"Ah, I get it. Alright, I'll help."

"Thank you."

"Good luck."

"You too. Florina is going to be worried."

I decided to go straight there and help Florina first. I could see Kent later. But, when I got to her door, it was broken and Florina was nowhere in sight! 'Great. Lyn's gonna kill me.'

* * *

Wyvern Blade: That chapter was to reveal a little more about Dom as details are sketchy. But next chapter will be longer than any of the previous chapters as I'm still after reviews. Anonymous reviews are on so there is no reason for not doing so and...

Amy: Where is Florina? Quickly tell me before Lyn finds out.

Wyvern Blade: Why? It's more fun!

Amy: Not for me! She is going to kill me...

Wyvern Blade: Read and review anyway and I'll update again.

See you over there! No, not there, There!


End file.
